<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix Fire by Korkyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747155">Phoenix Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra'>Korkyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crushes, Curse Breaking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, October Fic, Secret Crush, Transformation, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Magical Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim, Cassie, Bart, and Kon did not have a good week.</p><p> </p><p>Numerous small missions across the state and week took their toll, along with aiding the Justice League, Young Justice, and looking after the Titan's on some occasions. Just as they thought they could get away with just one day without someone blowing up a building by accident, or not, a group of magicians showed up.</p><p>Not magicians by blood, according to Zatanna, but individuals learned in the arts, and those books they had? Those had to be removed from them ASAP. All magic comes with a price, no matter how benign it may seem at first. That, and things like random groups of magically skilled people appearing tended to take an unfavourable turn for the caped community.</p><p>Especially when the group used magic portals to rob banks right in front of Nightwing's and Bat Girl's own eyes. Spoiler landed a kick on one of them, ending up with her hair changing colour every day for weeks. Signal started glowing in the dark, sparkly dust sticking to everything he touched for the following week, avoiding appearing in the Manor altogether lest Alfred had to deal with the sparkly shit.</p><p>Robin maimed one as a knee jerk reaction when they cast something on Goliath, with the poor creature growing bunny ears.</p><p>Every time Bart sneezed, colourful confetti washed over him, every single one of Cassie's shirts she wore that day changed into the one band she didn't like, Tim's drinks all turned into sage tea, Kon had hiccups until his diaphragm hurt, with flowers popping all around him, but they stopped, three days in, along with Bart's party sneezes.</p><p> </p><p>All these nuisances were harmless enough, though still annoying. The portal business? Not so much.</p><p> </p><p>Seated around the kitchen of their newest Young Justice base, the four of them needed to come up with a plan. Tim set up his laptop and the mini projector, using the patch of wall over the microwave buzzing as it heated up Bart's dinner, all eyes on the pictures pulled up, save Bart's, who was focused on the spinning plate inside the microwave.</p><p>"Okay, guys, I think we narrowed this down." Tim starts, the soda bottle he picked up instantly turning into the now familiar murky colour of sage tea. He had every intention of avoiding drinking anything until that plan backfired spectacularly and he was not going to dehydrate himself just because everything ended up sage tea.</p><p>"The guy Damian got had this tome, with the green covers." He sips on the disgusting thing, beyond ready to drown the one who cast this on him in this shit.</p><p>"The person who got us had a violet tome." He continues, zooming in on the tiny picture they had dug up within the surveillance of the city. "Bart and Kon were hit with something out of the red one."</p><p>"If anyone assumed the different coloured tomes were a collection of different spells, you assumed correct. Parlour spells, but spells nonetheless." Tim stops, taking a deep breath, earning himself a few looks from his friends.</p><p>"I have been told we are dealing with the Seven Tomes, known as the Rainbow Tomes, yes it's that stupid, and so far, we have seen three, with one secured."</p><p> </p><p>Cassie groaned. As if the past week wasn't hectic enough, they now have this circus to deal with. Seven cloaked rainbow heads running amok in the cities, robbing banks, hitting them with kid's magic, which works, much to their disappointment, Bart sneezing confetti and Kon hiccuping flowers for three days slowed them down significantly. Steph had some prior matters to tend to, she couldn't just abandon that to chase portal opening hair ruining asses, even if she would gladly kick that one in the face with her metal reinforced boot. Duke, for obvious reasons, had to sit that one out. Dick and Barbara had league level business to sort, both promising to get back to them as soon as possible. Damian...now, he agreed to help find them.</p><p>To avenge Goliath's honour, of course, Drake would live with everything being tea for a while, it's not like it's straight up poison. Brown had it worse, in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we know what the remaining ones do?" Cassie asks, glaring at the stupid T-shirt on her changing yet again. This would be such a bargain weren't for it being annoying. That time the damn shirt not only changed the picture but turned into an oversized stretched out mess she had the misfortune of getting tangled into in the middle of a roof chase? Not her finest moment.</p><p>"According to Zatanna, the blue one is for portal spells, orange is for animation of objects, yellow is for transformations, and the indigo one is actually to annul each spell that doesn't wear off on its own." Tim continues, pulling up a picture showing all seven tomes on display somewhere.</p><p>"I thought the sneeze spell was a problem..." Bart mutters, still finding random confetti bits in his hair and clothes. He did not have a good time with that one, despite the general amusement of the younger members at the Tower.</p><p>"Find the indigo?" Kon asks, wincing at the way Tim chugs down on the tea, still feeling a tightness in his chest.</p><p>"Find the indigo." Tim spat out.</p><p>"Wait, yellow is for transformation?" Cassie raises a brow. "What <em>kind</em> of transformation?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three incidents free days later, Kon had the honours of finding that out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chasing an ornamental cloak clad figure down an alley in Gotham on his way to Tim made for a slight change of plans. Random flashes of light in this city weren't exactly a daily occurrence. One look behind the corner pretty much established the case now undergoing as Kon glues his behind to the first available surface to avoid the magical projectiles sent his way as the person tires to flee.</p><p>"<em>The tome?</em>" Tim asks over the communicator.</p><p>"Yellow, I'm afraid." Kon says as he ducks to avoid another bright ball of light cast at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just his luck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kon, be careful.</em>" Tim says as he races down the stairs of the Manor to join his friend.</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Kryptonians and magic never mixed, as far as he knew, and with him being about half there, who knows what effect that might have, so avoiding being hit by a spell would be his best bet of not finding out himself. The walls the light hit remained unchanged, save for being somewhat brighter. A glorified cleaning spell? Heck knows.</p><p>Taking another turn, Kon almost lost them dodging another spell thrown his way.</p><p>A gun shot reverberating thought the air stopped both in their tracks for a moment, the two of them looking up to see Red Hood on top of a nearby fire escape stairs, with a smoking gun in his hand. Cocking it, he fired another round right away, narrowly missing the clad figure as they took a turn and ran down a narrow path between two buildings.</p><p>"They can't escape that one." Red Hood says as he jumps down the metal stairs. "You okay there?"</p><p>"Yeah, fine." Kon says, blinking at him.</p><p>"Weren't you chasing that one?" Hood asks, pointing the way they ran.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick of snapping Kon out of his daze.</p><p>They both soon caught up to the trapped person, frantically looking for a way out other than the now blocked path they came.</p><p>"Give it up, asshole." Red Hood barks, two different guns in hands, aimed at them. "Put the book down."</p><p>The clad figure stood seemingly frozen for a while, until another cold click filled the air.</p><p>Kon turned to him. "Hood-"</p><p> </p><p>The ground under Kon's feet lit up in a soft yellow hue as the lines formed under his boots.</p><p>"Damn it-"</p><p> </p><p>A gun fired, the light blinded, engulfing the area, with a pained yell echoing.</p><p> </p><p>Kon's shoulder connected with the floor, screwing his eyes shut at the sensation. The first thing he heard was a screech, followed by a sensation of warmth washing over him and something heavy drop to the ground. blinking his vision into working, he saw the clad figure out cold on the ground, cloak churned, with the hem burning up before the dust steeling around them extinguished it. The yellow tome was cast side int he dirt, papers scattered, some half gone, reduced to ashes. Red Hood was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Instead, there was a pocket-sized chick engulfed in flames chirping what were no doubt profanities at the unconscious form.</p><p>"...Hood?" Kon asks, blinking, rubbing his eyes, not entirely sure he's seeing things right.</p><p>Sure enough, the blazing chick turns to him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>K-on? Kon? Ca-n y-ou he-ar me? Wh-at happen-ed?</em>" The communicator cracks to life. "<em>Ans-we- me, Kon, what was that light?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...this wasn't happening.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not that hard of a Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, uh, what do we do now?" Kon asks the phoenix chirping no doubt some colourful profanities at the mage out cold some ten feet away from them.</p>
<p>The damage from the fight is in a few broken trees, the fountain will need a fix, some minor landscaping for the park the trouble started, but nothing the city would cry about in the budget department.</p>
<p>The spell cast was heading Kon's way, to be fair.</p>
<p>Jason had other ideas, thus a majestic phoenix bird, though of a pocket size, churning the grass as he continues to curse in phoenix bird language until he gets it out of his system.</p>
<p>As if the fact he caused a minor blaze that knocked the troublemaker out wasn't enough for him to cool down. He had fire, a lot of it.</p>
<p>Kon, on the other hand, tried his best to calm him down.</p>
<p>"You still understand me, right?" He asks and that seems to get Jason the pocket phoenix attention.</p>
<p>He turns to him, expression rather optimistic.</p>
<p>"You understand what I'm telling you?" Kon asks again, merely to confirm the idea.</p>
<p>The firebird nods.</p>
<p>Good. At least that was something.</p>
<p>"Should I call Zatanna?" The half meta human suggests.</p>
<p>Jason nods eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few rings pass with no answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, come Zatanna." Kon mutters.</p>
<p>While waiting for the magician to pick up the phone, Jason takes a look at the mage who caused this mess.</p>
<p>Unconscious until further notice, the spell-book was still next to them, with some pages scattered around.</p>
<p>Kon feels a tug at his sleeve. Jason pointed to the book.</p>
<p>"Think we might find something in there?" Kon tilts his head to the side, eyeing the thingy cautiously, giving up on trying to reach Zatanna. She'll notice the missed call when convenient, hopefully.</p>
<p>"... I have no idea what these glyphs are supposed to represent." He admits, carefully picking up the spell-book, casting a glance.</p>
<p>Jason sighs, irritated.</p>
<p>He can't spend the entire day as this pocket sized live flamethrower-okay, so maybe he could, his size didn't matter, having successfully caused a decent inferno not ten minutes ago. That would be a useful feature in this ordeal. Still. He was a magic bird. He'd rather be human again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...think a kiss would break the spell?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason tilts his flaming head to the side, thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would it? Was it that simple? He was all magic now, guess it-</p>
<p>The soft peck to his fiery head interrupted the train of though, much to his surprise.</p>
<p>"You're not hot-well, you are, just not currently, I mean, you're not hurting me." Kon babbled as his cheeks turned slightly pink.</p>
<p>"Do-do you feel any difference?" The younger man asks, avoiding his eyes.</p>
<p>The flames that formed him turn brighter, making Kon move away on instinct. Before Kon could fall flat on his behind, Jason caught him, fully human again.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that actually worked." He notes, a small smile tugging at the corner of this lips as he pulls Kon up to his feet. "I owe you one."</p>
<p>"...oh, it's, uhm, fine...." Kon tries not to burn up himself under that gaze of his. "You saved me first, anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who expected something more, I do not have the imagination right now but I might come up with something longer next time. Thank you for your attention!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>